


The Things I Left Unsaid

by jacobperalta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, beca’s been in love for a while now, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, so sorry if it’s bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Beca and Chloe are fighting but before she knows it, Beca is almost dying and she still hasn’t said all the things she wants to saySet in pitch perfect 2, my own take at the bechloe fight scene





	The Things I Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching pp2 and this idea came to me. Hope you like it, if you do please leave kudos!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe i’m lame

“Okay, you’re just gonna leave now?”

This was not how Chloe was supposed to find out. Chloe was supposed to find out after the Worlds and the redhead would have said how proud she is and Beca would have dismissed it and they would have hugged really tight and maybe if she was lucky enough Chloe would have kissed her cheek and Beca would have blushed and acted like she hated it even though she knew that Chloe knew she loved it.

This wasn’t what was happening now, though. There was yelling and mad expressions and all the Bellas were there and Beca felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had to get away.

“We all have to eventually, Chloe. It might as well be now!” She regretted it as soon as she said it but there was no going back now.

As she continue walking away, she heard faint voices screaming at her but the ringing in her ears made everything confusing. It was when suddenly she was up in the air, dangling from a tree that she understood what the voices were saying.

“Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God! What the hell!” 

A trap. Of course there was a trap here, damn Aubrey and her dumb retreat, this was the worst weekend of her life. All the Bellas ran to where she was but she could see a bright pink dot walking slowly underneath here.

“Well, well, well.” Chloe’s voice was sarcastic and Beca cringed, a sarcastic Chloe wasn’t pleasant. “Look who needs our help!”

“Not cool, guys!” Beca’s shaky voice yelled from upward 

“No, what’s not cool is you taking all your frustration on us!”

“Really? That’s what you’re going to say to me right now? Help me! I’m dying, I’m dying!” 

A loud crack could be heard as she felt the tree snap and she felt herself descending a little bit. She yelled a little too high for her taste but she was dying for God’s sake!

That’s when Chloe’s furious expression changed to a worried one in two seconds and Beca thinks she heard her make plans to save the brunette, nut she couldn’t think straight anymore. She didn’t want to die, she still had so many things left unsaid. As she heard Aubrey confirm that there was no ladder, she tried to breathe and decided that if she was about to die, might as well make sure she said everything she needed to before.

“Okay if I’m about to die. I’m sorry I didn’t mean any of the stuff I said! I love all of you. I love all of you awesome nerds and I love being a bella I’ve just been so stressed out lately” 

Another crack. Everyone’s screaming and she thinks she’ll definitely die soon. She has so many other things to say but it’s like everything wants to come out all at once.

“Jessica and Ashley, I don’t actually know which one of you is which.”

Yet another crack. Oh my God what is she saying at this point? This stuff doesn’t matter! Just admit you love her, you coward!

“Chloe, I’m so sorry I’ve been lying to you. I didn’t mean what I just said. I ove that you’re still a captain, I don’t know what I would have done without you here with me. You just seemed so stressed out with the Worlds and everything I didn’t want to be another thing for to worry about!” 

Another crack. This is it. The tree is about to snap and she’s going to die.

“Chloe I love you. I love you so much I know now is not the time and I’m about to die but I love you so much please I’m sorry I didnt say it sooner!”

Another crack and she feels herself falling, she hears people screaming and everything goes black.

When she wakes up, she’s in a mysterious room with animal heads everywhere on the wall. She’s in a comfortable bed and she sees Chloe by her side, sleeping on the chair, in a way that’ll definitely hurt her neck when she wakes up. She doesn’t want to wake up the older woman but she’s dizzy, her head hurts and she has a lot of questions.

“Chlo. Hey Chloe, wake up.” She softly squeezes Chloe’s hand and she sees the woman’s eyes twitching, slowly waking up.

“Five more minutes, Beca. Wait, Beca? Oh my God, you’re finally awake!” Chloe practically jumps on her and she hugs her tightly.

“What happened?”

“Well you almost died and you hit your head pretty hard falling. I think we’ll have to get you to the hospital when we come back.” Chloe’s voice is quiet and soft. It’s like she’s worrying that if it’s too loud, it’ll hurt Beca.

“Oh. Okay. How long have I been asleep?” said Beca, vaguely remembering what happened.

“About 13 hours. I was so worried, Becs, you have no idea. I didn’t want our last conversation to be a fight.”

“Me neither.” The smaller woman took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what I said, Chlo. I didn’t mean it, I swear. I was just mad and stressed out and I took it all on you.”

“I apologize for the same thing. I know I’ve been a little...crazy. But the Bellas are really important to me. I guess I kinda lost it a little bit.”

They smiled at each other and stayed there for a minute. Chloe was caressing Beca’s hand and the latter was looking lovingly at the blue eyed girl, completely lost in her eyes.

“You know,” said Chloe, breaking the silence, “when we we all thinking you were about to die, you said something...” Beca looked at her with confusion.

“You said that you loved me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah...”

Beca cleared her throat. “I mean it. I do love you. A lot. I think I fell for you sometime in my Freshman year, but I was too much of a coward to admit that to myself. So I went to Jesse and I guess I liked him, but he wasn’t enough, he wasn’t you.”

“I-“

“Wait, no. I need to do this. I’m sorry I’m a coward and I didn’t tell you soon enough. And it’s probably too late now but I really hope it isn’t because I know I can make you so happy. You aren’t even ready, Beale.”

Chloe stayed silent for a while but soon enough, a grin appeared on her face.

“I love you too, Beca Mitchell. I’ve loved you since the activities fair. I instantly knew you were the one for me.”

Beca wasted no time kissing Chloe and sure enough, it was like their lips were made for each other. In that moment, Beca knew there was nothing she wanted more, than to kiss those lips for the rest of her life.


End file.
